Tina Cohen-Chang
Tina Cohen-Chang es una miembro activa de New Directions. Tina es una chica de diecisiete años que asiste al William McKinley High School en Lima, Ohio. Conocida por su singular estilo gótico, Tina solía pretender ser tartamuda porque cuando era pequeña una vez no quiso dar una presentación frente al resto de su clase, sin embargo, tras entrar al club Glee, dejó de tartamudear. Tina era novia de su compañero del Glee Club quien primero fue su amigo, Artie Abrams, pero terminaron y ahora ella sale con Mike Chang. Su relación comenzó en un campamento asiático de verano donde ambos estaban a cargo de unos niños. Es interpretada por Jenna Ushkowitz. Biografía Tina Cohen-Chang es miembro de New Directions, el Glee Club del William McKinley High School, donde estudia. Simulaba ser tartamuda como mecanismo de defensa para evadir a la gente, aunque después comienza a salir con Artie Abrams y se hace amiga de Mercedes Jones. A Tina le encanta el Club Glee y ha llorado en varias ocasiones ante la posibilidad de que el grupo tuviera que separarse. Tina padece de rosácea, una enfermedad que le causa enrojecimiento de la piel, nariz y mejillas. Aun así, se cuida mucho, porque su piel siempre se ve en excelentes condiciones. Sin embargo, su enfermedad se activó una vez debido al estrés que todos estaban viviendo por la situación de Finn, Quinn y su bebé. Su apellido, Cohen-Chang, así como el de Andrea Cohen y el de Mike Chang son similares, pero se desconoce si están emparentados de alguna forma. Primera Temporada Tina aparece por primera vez en el episodio piloto, audicionando para ingresar al Club de Coro del McKinley High, cantando "I Kissed A Girl". Logra entrar al Club Glee, junto con todos los demás que audicionaron, y luego van a ver a Vocal Adrenaline interpretar un impresionante número de "Rehab", con lo cual dejan a los chicos boquiabiertos. Luego, el Sr. Schue piensa en renunciar a la dirección del coro, pero Tina y sus compañeros cantan "Don't Stop Believin'", y lo hacen tan bien para ser novatos que lo convencen de quedarse. Tina luego expresa su desaprobación por la canción disco que ella y los otros tienen que bailar frente a todo el colegio, y en su lugar cantan "Push It". Tina y Rachel comienzan a notar que Mercedes tiene sentimientos por Kurt, y las dos intentan aconsejarle, pero Mercedes las echa. Más tarde, thumb|Tina,Brittany y Kurt en Single Ladies Tina baila con Kurt y Brittany la canción "Single Ladies", y luego finge ser la novia de Kurt para que su padre no descubra que Kurt es gay. A ella le dan su primer solo, en la canción "Tonight". Luego de fallar con la última nota, Tina le insiste al Sr. Schueste de que le deje el solo a Rachel y que ella se sacrificaria por el coro. Al final, Rachel en la sala de ensaño cree que obtendra el solo,`pero Will se dirige a Tina diciendo que ella cantaria. Más tarde, April Rhodes se une a New Directions y le enseña a Tina y a Mercedes cómo robar, ganándose su amistad. Tina se muestra preocupada porque Quinn parece odiarlos, ya que estaba de muy mal humor, pero Puck les revela que se debe a que está embarazada. Luego, Tina canta "Last Name" y "Somebody to Love" con el Club de Coro. Más tarde, Tina toma pseudoefedrinas, obtenidas de Terri del Monaco, lo cual le permite a ella y a las chicas hacer una sumamente enérgica presentación de "Halo/Walking on Sunshine". Debido a que tomaron drogas, Sue recibe el cargo de co-directora del Coro para vigilar a los chicos, y recluta a Tina y otros en su grupo, al separar a los chicos. Allí, Tina canta "Hate on Me", haciéndole los coros de fondo a Mercedes. Descontenta por haber sido separados, Tina y los demás se reúnen para cantar "Ride Wit Me" todos juntos. Más tarde, ambos grupos son unidos nuevamente y le cantan "Keep Holding On" a Quinn luego de que todo el colegio se entera de su embarazo. Luego, Tina observa felizmente a Puck cantando "Sweet Caroline", y se disgusta cuando Finn deja el Coro. thumb|right|Tina cantando [[True Colors.]] Posteriormente, Tina se interesa en Artie y su discapacidad, y eventualmente tiene una cita con él. Ella lo besa y le revela que siempre fingió su tartamudez para evitar que la gente le hablara, ya que era muy tímida. A Artie no le cae nada bien esto y se desilusiona, terminando su relación con Tina. Más tarde, ella participa en una canción dedicada a Artie cuando cantan "Proud Mary", donde tiene un pequeño solo. Tina es emparejada con Mike Chang en la tarea de hacer una balada y cantarle a un compañero, e interpreta "Lean On Me" con el resto del coro, dedicándosela a Finn y Quinn. Más tarde, Tina aprende cabellografía de Brittany. Luego de dejar de lado su proyecto de canciones acerca del cabello, Tina canta un solo en "True Colors." Esta cancion fue su primer solo incluido en en Glee Cast En el episodio Mattress, Tina canta de fondo en Jump y Smile. Más tarde, Tina se deprime al enterarse de que los coros que compiten contra ellos en las Seccionales tienen su lista de canciones y están haciendo todas las canciones que ellos planeaban hacer. Finn llega al lugar y canta You Can't Always Get What You Want, y luego Quinn sugiere Somebody To Love para terminar. Tina canta con sus compañeros y ganan la competencia. Luego, ella le revela al Sr. Schue que ganaron las Seccionales y le cantan "My Life Would Suck Without You". Luego de haber ganado las Seccionales, Tina y el resto del coro ponen su vista en las Regionales. Finn termina con Rachel, y ella le canta "Gives You Hell", donde Tina y varios otros contribuyen cantando de fondo. Ella luego amenaza a Rachel junto a Kurt, Artie y Mercedes por el riesgo al que los está sometiendo por salir con Jesse St. James, el cantante principal de su competencia, Vocal Adrenaline. Tina luego canta de fondo en "Hello, Goodbye". En the power of madonna, Tina y las chicas del coro discuten sobre chicos, y ella les cuenta sus problemas con Artie. Después, en un ensayo, cuando Will habla de que los chicos del coro están tratando muy mal a las chicas, ella automáticamente apunta su mirada hacia Artie. Ella y las otras chicas cantan "Express Yourself", y luego, en uno de los ensayos, Jesse revela que se fué del Carmel High y ahora estudia en el McKinley, por lo que se unirá a New Directions. La actitud misogínica de Artie provoca thumb|tina disfrazada de madonnaque Tina lo confronte muy enojada, y más tarde Artie se disculpa con ella, y así arreglan su relación. Mercedes es ahora una animadora, por lo cual se la pasa con hambre, lo cual hace que Tina y Artie escuchen sus problemas. Además, cuando los echan del auditorio, Tina y el resto del club practican en la pista de patinaje de April Rhodes. Sin embargo, luego regresan al colegio y cantan de fondo cuando April interpreta "Home". Posteriormente, Will interroga a Tina, preguntándole por la "Glista", pero ella insiste en que el creador de esa lista fue Puck. Además intenta ganarse una mala reputación al cantar "U Can't Touch This" en la biblioteca. En el episodio Dream On, Bryan Ryan visita al club y les dice que sus sueños jamás se harán realidad, desilusionando así a Tina, quien rompe en llanto, ya que ella quiere dedicarse a la música y la actuación. Más tarde confronta a Artie por su sueño de bailar y le dice que debería intentarlo. Ella lo convence de seguir creyendo en que algún día podrá volver a caminar y van con el a comprar zapatos de tap. A pedido de Artie, Tina baila con Mike Chang. El Director Figgins le ordena a Tina que se deje de vestir de forma gótica o la suspenderá, y Tina cae en una confusión personal, ya que no sabe cómo vestirse. Ella encuentra inspiración en Lady Gaga y, junto con las chicas del coro y Kurt, realizan una presentación de "Bad Romance". Además, es molestada por dos abusadores pero Kurt la defiende. Hacia el final del episodio, Tinathumb|left|Una descorazonada Tina cantando "[[To Sir, With Love".]] finge ser una vampiresa y asusta a Figgins, quien la deja volver a su apariencia gótica. Justo antes de las Regionales, los chicos del Coro se enteran de que Sue será jurado en las Regionales y que planea destruirlos, lo cual causa que Tina se ponga a llorar. Ella le dice a los chicos que antes de unirse al coro, solo tenía dos amigos en Facebook (sus padres), y dice que cree que ser parte de algo especial la hace sentirse especial. Ella luego canta de fondo en "Faithfully, Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' y Don't Stop Believin'" en las Regionales, y se muestra muy confiada de que lo hicieron genial. Tina acompaña a Quinn al hospital y espera hasta que el parto haya terminado antes de volver a las Regionales para oir que han perdido. Al regresar al colegio, Tina le canta "To Sir, With Love" con tristeza a Will . Sin embargo, Sue les permite tener un año más de actividad y Tina felizmente escucha al Sr. Schuester cantarles "Over The Rainbow". Segunda temporada Al comienzo de la segunda temporada se revela que ella y Artie han terminado durante el verano, y ahora está saliendo con Mike Chang. Ella dice que él era un mal novio que solo quería ver "Coming Home" cada vez que salían. Además, dice que el no la llamó por varias semanas, ante lo cual Artie se defiende diciendo que fue porque había una maratón de Halo. Odiando el hecho de que perdió a Tina, Artie jura que encontrará una forma de ganársela de vuelta. Tina menciona que se vió atraída a Mike durante el Campamento de Verano Asiático, en el cual ambos eran los encargados de enseñarle artes a los niños. Cuando Tina vió los abdominales de Mike, se enamoró de el y comenzaron a besarse en frente de todos los niños. Cuando regresan al colegio, el especialista en chismes, Jacob Ben Israel, les pregunta si confirman thumb|Mike y Tina en el campamentosu relación, pero ellos lo acusan de racista por creer que están juntos solo por el hecho de que ambos son asiáticos. Sin embargo, cuando se van caminando, se toman de la mano, sin darse cuenta que aún los estaban filmando, y confirmando así su relación. Más tarde, cuando el Sr. Schue explica que necesitan nuevos miembros en el Club de Coro, Tina y el resto cantan y bailan "Empire State of Mind" frente a todo el cuerpo estudiantil, esperando convencer a algunos de unírseles. Sin embargo, esto tiene muy poco resultado, ya que solo dos estudiantes se muestran interesados: Sunshine Corazon y Sam Evans. Luego, Tina y Mike descubren en la Comunidad Asiática que Rachel engañó a Sunshine y le dió la dirección de una casa de venta de drogas en vez de el lugar de las audiciones. Ellos informan a Will de esto, y los tres confrontan e interrogan a Rachel, quien argumenta que lo hizo por amor al grupo, cuando en realidad solo quería mantener a Sunshine alejada de sus solos. Las acciones de Rachel hacen que Sunshine abandone el colegio y sea transferida al Carmel High, donde se une a Vocal Adrenaline. .]]Cuando Will hace una competencia donde el premio es una cena gratis para dos en Breadstix, Tina se ve motivada para ganar, ya que cree que su relación con Mike se está desgastando y salir a comer una noche podría ser lo que necesitan. Mike, sin embargo, no cree poder cantar y se niega a hacer un dúo. Ella intenta convencer a Artie de que cante con ella, pero el la rechaza. Luego, ella tiene la idea de que Mike cante Sing! con ella, en la cual uno de los dos tiene que hablar, mientras el otro termina la frase cantando, por lo cual Mike en realidad no tendrá que cantar. Hacen una excelente y cómica presentación, pero aún asi pierden ante Sam y Quinn. En The Rocky Horror Glee Show, Tina canta de fondo en "Sweet Transvestite", y luego tiene un solo en "Time Warp". En Never Been Kissed, Mike le cuenta a Tina el método de Sam para "enfriarse", y le sugiere que lo intenten. Ambos se meten en un salón de clase vacío y proceden a besarse. Mike sugiere que deberían "enfriarse", por lo cual Tina comienza a fantasear con imágenes provocativas de Shannon Beiste, y murmura "...Beiste..." en la oreja de Mike, ante lo cual él se sorprende y termina su "sesión de besos". Ella luego participa en la presentación de las chicas de Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer. Cuando todos se disculpan con la entrenadora Beiste, ella tambien lo hace y se dan todos un enorme abrazo grupal. En el episodio The Substitute, ella canta de fondo en Forget You y Singing In the Rain/Umbrella. En Furt, ella asiste a la boda de Burt y Carole, con Mike como su pareja, y canta con el algunos solos en la canción "Marry You". Luego, cuando Kurt revela que se irá del colegio, ella intenta razonar con él y entender por lo que está pasando. .]] En Special Education, ella confronta a Artie diciéndole que Mike y Brittany los están engañando, y que era predecible, ya que ambos son más populares que ellos. Cuando Artie confronta a Brittany, termina su relación, y Mike se acerca a Tina para preguntarle cual es el problema de Artie, ante lo cual Tina le responde que es un idiota. Más tarde, Tina y Mike se vuelven a arreglar, y Tina le dice que lo siente por dudar de él, y comparten un "beso asiático". Will le pide a Rachel que cante el último solo, pero Rachel amablemente se lo concede a las que ella considera las heroínas del día que no han cantado: Tina y Mercedes. El episodio termina con Mercedes y Tina cantando los solos en "Dog Days Are Over", y luego compartiendo un abrazo grupal. En A Very Glee Christmas Ella cana junto al coro frente a sus profesores y compañeros, luego es la primera en sorprenderse al ver que Artie podia caminar con el aparato que Beiste le habia dado. En The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle Tina junto a Rachel, Lauren y Mercedes se uné al equipo de fútbol ya que casi todo el equipo renunció. Cuando Tina se aburre de siempre tirarse al suelo, se decide a jugar, agarra la pelota y corre para marcar puntos, lamentablemente es derribada, en esto todos la van a ver y Mike pregunta si está muerta, en un rato más Tina se despierta diciendo: "¿Ganamos?"; luego obviamente Tina deja el equipo ya que esto era temporal. En Silly Love Songs Tina canta My Funny Valentine para Mike, en dicha actuación Tina termina llorando de thumb|Tina cantando My funny valentinetanto amor que tiene a su novio. Luego va a ver thumb|left|182px a Kurt en su presentación con los Warblers. En Comeback Tina baila junto a Brittany cuando Lauren canta I Know What Boys Like, lo que significa que al terminar la actuación es tirada al suelo. En Blame It On The Alcohol se descubre que ella es una "ebria feliz", en Don't You Want Me podemos ver a Tina bailando y besándose con Mike. Después de Blame It (On The Alcohol) cuando Rachel se apoya del hombro de Mike evidentemente podemos ver que Tina se pone celosa y va a sacar a Mike de allí. Y tambien la podemos ver haciendo coros en Tik Tock con el resto de New Directions . En Sexysuapariciónescorta. En Original Song Tina dice que Sue: "Llamó a la Secretaría del estado de Ohio, haciéndose pasar por mí y pidió cambiar legalmente mi nombre por Tina Cohen-Perdedora". En A Night Of Neglect Tina sale a cantar I Follow Rivers pero aunque canto de manera excelente debido a Sue es abucheada y termina llorando. En Born This WayTina es molestada por Santana por el respecto de sus ojos y se descubre de que usa lentes de contactos celestes, y que está muy enojada porque no hay sex-symbols asiáticos Esto hace pensar a Mike que Tina detesta ser asiatica(Cosa que se demuestra en capitulos anteriores). Tina luego pasando el capítulo se comienza a apreciar más así misma gracias a que Rachel se criticaba mucho, Tina luego afirma que no necesita que haya sex-symbols asiáticos porque ella se convertirá en uno (todo esto pasa en la sala de coros) y se comienza a besar con Mike lo que es parado por Will. Su polera de Born This Way dice "Brown Eyes (ojos cafés)". Ella, Kurt y Mercedes son quienes cantan los solos En Rumours no podemos apreciar ningún rumor de Tina, ni una gran participación de episodio, excepto al comienzo donde Tina da a saber que debe haber tenido relaciones con Mike ya que dice de desmentir un rumor acerca de los hombres asiaticos. En Prom Queen junto a las chicas y Kur deciden los vestidos para el baile y luego felicita a Kurt ya que ira acompñado de Blaine, va con Mike al baile y usa un traje negro, luego canta I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You junto a Brittany y a Blaine. Luego se la ve feliz al final del baile sacandose su foto con Mike En Funeral , Tina asiste al funeral de Sue y obtiene solos en Pure Imagination. En New York (episodio de final de temporada) vuelve a tartamudear un poco al preguntarle a Brittany: "¿escribiste una canción acerca de una copa?". Luego canta partes de Light Up The World acompañada de Artie. Luego se entera de que no estan en el top 10 y se enoja mucho como el resto de new directions .Tina en el episodio tiene una guerra de almohadas con las chicas del club y Kurt . Tercera Temporada En The Purple Piano Project, Tina ya no lleva el estilo gótico que tenía antes. En la entrevista con Jacob Ben Israel, thumbTina explica que ella y Artie no se graduarán este año, pero Mike si lo hará. thumb|leftCuando Tina comienza a cantar una canción mientras toca el piano púrpura que estaba en el pasillo del colegio, llega Sue y comienza a destrozar las cuerdas del piano con una pinza. Más tarde, Tina canta junto a New Directions la canción "We Got the Beat" en el Patio de Comidas, y al final de la canción, ocurre una guerra de comida. Hacia el final del episodio, los chicos del coro reciben a Blaine como nuevo miembro y todos cantan "You Can't Stop the Beat", donde Tina tiene un solo al final de la cancion. thumb|You Cant stop the beat En I Am Unicorn no tiene mayor aparición , se la puede ver ensayar en el Booty Camp y tambien apoya a Artie para ser un co - director de la obra y el capta. En Pot O Gold Tina alega que el culpable de todo es Artie el cual no accedio a darle el papel de "Maria" a Mercedes y luego canta muy alegre Last Friday Night. En The First Time, Tina, por su parte, le dice a Rachel que su primera vez fue maravillosa, ya que fue con la persona que ama, Mike. Tina dice que ambos estaban seguros y que pese a lo que pasara recordarían ese momento toda su vida. En Mash-Off,cuando Will Schuester y Shelby Corcoran llaman a los grupos y les debelan que deben competir entre sí mientras ellos cantan You and I/You and I.Finn habia acordado jugar dodgeball contra The Troubletones,en el que todos los miembros de New Directions compiten y presentan un mush-up de I Can't Go For That/You Make My Dreams,Tina obtiene un duo con [[Rory.Durante los discursos de candidato se puede ver que Tina esta con Mike.Cuando The Troubletones terminaron su presentación,todos se sorprenden cuando Santana le da una cachetada a Finn. En I Kissed A Girl, Cuando un chico de la escuela se burla de Santana,Tina junto con Quinn, Rachel, Brittany, Mercedes y Sugar defendieron a Santana y más tarde comenzaron a cantar I Kissed A Girl y bailar desde el pasillo hasta la sala de coro en la que se asoció con Quinn. Más tarde en el episodio, le pidió a Quinn que ella este bien. En Hold On To Sixteen ,Tina y los restantes miembros de New Directions discuten que miembros de la banda deben contratar para llenar el requisito de 12 miembros.Sam volvió a McKinley y se reune con el Club Glee,donde Tina y los otros miembros felices le dieron la bienvenida, el Club canta Red Solo Cup. Más tarde alentó a Mike a enviar la solicitud a la escuela de danza. Él le revela que planeaba estudiar Pre-Medicina solo para complacer a su padre. Tina no estaba de acuerdo y le dijo a Mike que tenia que seguir su sueño y no ser un cobarde. Luego llegó a la oficina del Sr. Chang y le da una copia del musical, además ella le dijo que Mike esta haciendo algo que odia solo para complacerlo.Tina tambien le dijo que ella quiere ser artista,porqué eso es para lo que ella nació, igual que Mike. El Sr. Chang rechazó la copia pero antes de salir de la oficina,Tina le dijo "Usted esta siempre hablando de Honor Sr.Chang, Pues ayude a su hijo a honrar su don". Antes de las seccionales,Tina y los otros se prepararon. Mike esta enojado porqué Tina habló con su padre,empeorando las cosas.Luego realiza ABC.Despues de la presentación Tina habló con Mike y el señor Chang dijo que estaorgulloso de él y que lo iva apoyar en todo para seguir en su camino.Despues Mike le dijo que pasó la fecha limite en la inscripcion y Tina le develó que habia enviado solicitudes en la Escuela de Baile por si acaso.En el anuncio de los ganadores ella estaba de pie y se mantiene en el hombro de Artie. Y en el final el coro realiza We Are Young y junto al resto del grupo saludan a Brittany,Santana,Mercedes y Sugar que volvieron a ND.thumb|Tina de espaldas en [[Wanna Be Startin' Somethin']] En Extraordinary Merry Christmas,Tina esta presente en el ensayo de navidad de Glee, donde ella recuerda a sus compañeros del Club la navidad pasada peores que ahora.Ella trata de desir que este año será mejor pero es interrumpida por Sr. Schuester cuando anuncia que el coro ha sido seleccionado para protagonizar el especial de navidad de una estación local de televisión.Más tarde las estrellas en el especial de Navidad,actua como una bailarina estrella, junto a Brittany y Santana.Tras el especial de Navidad, Tina y los otros miembros del Club Glee se unen a Sue, Sam y Quinn en el refugío para desamparados,donde se unen para cantar Do They Know It's Christmas? (Feed The World) En Michael, Tina aparece vestida como Michael Jackson, durante Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' y esta ausente durante la mayor parte del episodio. En The Spanish Teacher, Tina no aparece en lo absoluto y no hay datos al respecto. En el episodio Heart estubo precente en la primera escena, más adelante itterpreta junto con Mike L-O-V-E en la sala del Coro, mientras en escenas se ven a Artie, Rory y Sugar. Al recibir New Directions la noticia de la boda de Finchel, Tina demuestra su apoyo hacia ellos junto con Mike. Ella esta precente en la Fiesta de Sugar en Breadstix con Mike. Luego en On My Own,cuando Sr. Shue tenia que decirles a todos que querían,Tina dijo que le gustaría cantar un solo.Luego cantó en los Regionales con New Directions. Antes de la boda Finn y Rachel , cuando entróMercedes le dijo que fuera porque no puede ver a la novia antes de la boda, Finn dijo que la vio, y Tina dijo que era mala suerte. Su ausencia, posiblemente a partir de la finalización de Michael a The Spanish Teacher se explicó en el frijol de Lima, cuando Sebastián estaba ante Rachel y Kurt. Parece que tenía una gripe aviar. En Big Brother Tina llora cuando habla de su accidente de Quinn, y Quinn, dijo que ella no tiene por qué llorar. Más tarde, ella se sienta entre las piernas de Mike, cuando las personas mayores para debatir ideas Senior Skip Day. Tina es el presente sólo junior.Más tarde, ella es feliz cuando Anderson Cooper le enseñará el coro de la actuación, y ella canta el estribillo final de Hungry Like the Wolf / Río''con el otro miembro del coro. Más tarde, asiste a Cooper "Master Class" en la actuación, y se considera para tomar notas varias. Tina se utiliza como el cadáver de la escena de los grupos de NCIS, y se une a las personas mayores en Senior Skip Day en Six Flags. Mas tarde en Saturday Night Glee-ever Tina le pide que diga quién ganó la réplica a John Travolta vestido de blanco, y luego se lleva a cabo ''Stayin 'Alive y Night Fever con el resto del club. En Dance With Somebody Tina se ve constantemente con Mike. Ella se siente mal cuando el Sr. Schue le dice al grupo que están dejando entre sí. Ella le da muchos aplausos a la performance de Brittany y Santana, I Wanna Dance With Somebody . En el episodio Choke Tina se ve en el pasillo con las chicas (con exclusión de Rachel y Quinn) Ella se ríe cuando Santana hace un comentario sobre Beiste parecer ella ha sido golpeado con base en su ojo negro, que está presente cuando Roz les dice fuera porque ISN violencia doméstica 't un asunto de risa. Ella hace el papel de Christine en el rendimiento de Kurt de La Música de la Noche, que está considerando para su audición NYADA. Sue y Roz decirle a las chicas acerca de lo grave y cómo el abuso es una amenaza, que asignan a las niñas una serie para llevar a cabo sobre las mujeres que se han debilitado debido a que en una relación donde se sienten atrapados.Tina lleva acabo en solitario las líneas de Cell Brock Tango,con las chicas,pero su canción hace poner incomoda a Beaste,sin otra decición de dejar el salón,también se decepcionaron.Tina parece herido cuando Beiste confiesa haber sido golpeado por Cooter. Las chicas realizan Shake It salida en honor a Beiste, porque le debo una canción, lo que deja Beiste en lágrimas. En Prom A-saurus Tina esta allí cuando Brittany anuncia el tema.Mas tarde entra emocionada al baile con Mike.Tina realiza los coros con Brittany a Santana en Love you Like a Love Song.Se la ve disfrutando de la actuación de los chicos What's Makes you beautiful.Se sirve un poco de ponche en una taza y Sue la acusa de clavar el golpe en su fiesta de graduación anual pero ella la re-asegura que sólo estaba tomando una bebida, porque estaba deshidratada de todo el llanto, pero Sue no escucha. Mientras ella baila con Mike, ella empieza a llorar diciendo que ella no quiere que el año termine. Ella y Mike se besaron, se y tomaron una foto juntos para recordar el año. En el siguiente capitulo Props Tina está empezando a cansarse de Rachel consiguiendo siempre los solos, y cuándo se dice que cualquiera que no sea para probar y "trabajar fuera de sus extremos" puede salir, se pone de pie y les dice que no necesita intentos de ella .Rachel para hacer su estancia diciendo que "necesita este", pero Tina vuelva a encajar diciendo que en su audición se halla ahogado no es una razón para que ella consiga un solo en los nacionales que sugieren que el resto de ellos lo desea, puede un solo también. Mike le dice a Tina que Rachel es un tanto mayor que ella se merece el solo, antes de que ella le responde diciendo que es demasiado, pero que estará de baja a una ruptura con la danza de Brittany. A continuación, le responde con sarcasmo a la voluntad de su ser a cargo de los trajes y le dice que está cansado de ser un "pilar humano". Al fin ella sale corriendo después de que Sue la insulta y Mike la persigue y sostiene que es "tiempo superior a brillar 'mientras Rachel intenta sobornarla que se quede con $ 50. Tienen un argumento antes de Tina sale diciendo que ella sólo quiere sentirse igual que Rachel, por una vez. A continuación, se reúne Blaine y Kurt en el centro comercial, con los brazos cargados de telas para los trajes de los Nacionales y discutir con Mike en su teléfono. Ella rechaza una oferta para obtener Pretzels con Kurt y Blaine y ella enojada dice: "Yo puedo hacer todo lo que Rachel Berry 'antes de que pueda caer en la fuente y golpearse la cabeza en la parte inferior. Cuando ella sale a la superficie, se da cuenta de que Kurt y Blaine ahora Finn y Puck vestidos con sus ropas en su intento de ayudarla y llevarla de vuelta a la sala de coro para preparar su solo para los nacionales, antes de que ella se da cuenta que es Rachel. Mientras ella parece estar aún Tina en su cabeza, mientras ella regresa a McKinley, ella interactúa con sus compañeros del club de Glee, todo cambió incluyendo Finn como Kurt, Artie, como Santana, Santana como Artie, Brittany como Mercedes, Mercedes, como Brittany y, finalmente, Rachel como Tina sí misma.Al entrar en la sala de coro, es confundido por su solo nacionales, y es consolado por Kurt como Finn antes de cantar Because You Loved Me ''de los miembros del club glee visiblemente impresionado y recibe su "primera gran ovación". Después de esto, que parece totalmente comprometido con la personalidad de Rachel, como cuando se acerca a Rachel como Tina en el pasillo, felicitando a ella en sus actuaciones de acompañamiento y de decirle que el próximo año es toda ella. Rachel como Tina dice que se arrepiente de su audición NYADA no va bien y le dice que se dé por vencido en convencer a Carmen Tibideaux para darle otra oportunidad. Después de esto, ella se despierta de nuevo en el mundo normal, a partir de cuando se cae en la fuente. Ella se siente aliviado al ver a Kurt y Blaine en sus cuerpos normales, ya que ayudarla a levantarse. Con Tina volvió a la normalidad, ella visita a Rachel en el auditorio mientras ella está haciendo carreras vocales y le dice a ella acerca de su propio cuerpo de intercambio de un sueño y lo que se dijo en el mismo. Ella le dice a Rachel que Tibideaux está enseñando una clase magistral y que ella la va a conducir allí para hacer frente a Tibideaux. Rachel se disculpa por hacerla sentir importante para el grupo, pero Tina ha abandonado sus sentimientos anteriores y abrazó a que cada uno tiene su papel que desempeñar y que esta es la suya antes de compartir un abrazo. En el coche, Tina le pregunta a Rachel cómo los planes de la boda se va y si ella cree que van a ganar los nacionales. Tina está de acuerdo en que deben ganar para Will y asegura a ella que Tibideaux no voy a decir que no a su petición. Rachel dice que está muy contento de que están haciendo esto juntos y le pide a Tina que cantan juntos antes de salir para los nacionales. Cuando finalmente se encuentran Tibideaux, al ver los sueños de Raquel siguen a desmoronarse, Tina dice Tibideaux que ella sabe cómo se siente acerca de la personalidad irritante de Rachel, pero ella Tina, Sugar, Joe y Rory se tarde cosiendo trajes Nacional del club, y Sugar se queja de que no debería tener que hacer todo el trabajo la tercera edad. Ella le dice a Sugar, Joe y Rory que debería mostrar un poco de respeto Rachel y que si juegan su parte y son buenos jugadores de equipo que recibirán sus solos el próximo añoconsigue lo que quiere porque es "excepcional". Continúa la cara por Rachel y se va con ella. Mike ve a Tina dando la cara por Rachel, y le sonríe y ella le devuelve la sonrisa. Como la cementación de Tina y la nueva amistad de Rachel encontrado y acceder a la solicitud de Tina, los dos realizan ''Flashdance ... What A Feeling antes de entrar en el autobús Nacionales, y de partir a Chicago. Cuarta Temporada En esta temporada aparece primeramente en The New Rachel, donde Jacob le preguta acerca de su relación con Mike, ella desidida a ser "La nueva Rachel" como estrella del coro compite con Blaine, Brittany y Wade por el puesto cantando Call Me Maybe para Artie, ganando al final Blaine. Ella esta presente con New Directions en la mesa de los populares, donde algunos se burlan de la madre de Marley. Finalmente en el episodio ella se disculpa, junto con el resto de New Directios, por su forma de actuar a causa de la popularidad que obtuvieron e invitan a Marley a seguir en el Club Glee, ella esta presente en la canción Chasing Pavements. Durante Britney 2.0, donde esta presente durante todo el episodio, canta con Wade y Marley Womanizer, dando a conocer que Jake es un mujeriego y que Marley no se ilusione con el. Canta también una version acustica de 3 junto con Sam y Joe en el salón del Coro durante la semana de Britney para apoyar a Brittany, durante la presentación Brittany intenta cortarse el cabello con una maquina siendo detenida. Apariencia y Estilo Ella tiene cabello largo y negro con mechones de color violeta, azul o rosa según la ocasión, y ojos marrones. Está categorizada bajo el estereotipo de "Punk", basándose en su sentido de la moda. Ella prefiere colores como el negro, azul, gris y ocasionalmente rojo o púrpura. Suele vestirse con cadenas alrededor de su ropa, calaveras, candados y otros objetos de naturaleza gótica. En el episodio "Theatricality", el Director Figgins la reta por usar ropa gótica, como resultado de su temor a los vampiros. Sin embargo, ella se cobra venganza convenciéndolo de que su padre es un vampiro y que si no la deja vestirse como quiera, el lo acechará por la noche y lo lastimará. Ante esto, el Director le da completa libertad de hacer lo que quiera con su modo de vestir. Ella dijo en Theatricality que vestia como princesa demoniaca. Durante la segunda temporada el estilo de Tina se enfatiza en lo gotico. En la tercera temporada Tina tiene un nuevo estilo, descripto como "Bailarina Gogo de los 60's del Londres Swing". Tina-Cohen-Chang 300.jpg|Tina en La primera Temporada TinaSeason2.jpg|Tina en La Segunda Temporada TinaSeason3.png|Tina en la tercera Temporada Personalidad Tina es del tipo de persona introvertida y vergonzosa. Tímida y de pocas palabras, Tina se ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida haciendo lo que podía para evitar llamar la atención de los demás, ya sea en su vida social como académica. Sus temores de no pasar desapercibida eran tan grandes que incluso cuando estaba en la primaria fingió ser tartamuda para no hablar frente a su clase. Viendo que esto le dió resultado, siguió fingiendo la tartamudez como mecanismo de autodefensa y para evitar interactuar con otras personas con las que no se sentía cómoda. Como resultado de esto, el único amigo que Tina tuvo por mucho tiempo fue Artie, quien eventualmente sintió que tenian una conexión especial debido a sus discapacidades. Tina, además, parece no agradarle Puck, como se lo dice al Sr. Schuester cuando este le pregunta a los chicos del coro sobre la Glista, y ella dice que vió a Puck publicándola, y luego otra vez cuando dice que solo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que Puck cayera en detención juvenil. Las unicas veces que Tina parece permitirse salir de su caparazón es cuando canta. Cuando está en el escenario, es confiada, extrovertida y nada temerosa, incluso llegando a cantar I Kissed a Girl en una sorprendentemente forma agresiva, en las audiciones para ingresar a New Directions. Luego de unirse al Club de Coro, Tina se ha mostrado más relajada, al punto de hacer más amigos, como Kurt, Mercedes, Brittany y algunos otros de sus compañeros del coro. Ella incluso admite que "perdió" un poco de su supuesta tartamudez. La breve relación romántica entre Tina y Artie fue el paso final para sobreponerse a su ansiedad, así como ella le admite a Artie que su tartamudez era falsa, siendo la primera persona a la que se lo confiesa. Desafortunadamente, esta confesión le costó su relación con Artie, quien se lo tomó muy mal, diciendo que ahora ya no compartían nada en común, y esto causó que Tina volviera a esconderse en su caparazón. De acuerdo al perfil de Facebook de Tina, a ella le encanta la música emo y el metal rápido, también le gusta cortarle el cabello a las muñecas, y pasar tiempo con su psicóloga, Judy. En la segunda temporada, Tina se ha convertido en alguien mucho más suelta y abierta en cuanto a sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, sigue siendo bastante insegura, ya que duda de que su novio, Mike, la está engañando con Brittany, cuando en realidad nada había sucedido, e incluso los indicios eran muy vagos como para pensar que algo raro ocurría entre ambos. Tina llega tan lejos como para vestirse de "animadora emo" para llamar su atención, aunque al final se descubre que en realidad no habia nada de que preocuparse. Curiosidades *Padece de rosácea. (Ballad)thumb|Jenna Ushkowitz *Es el personaje principal con menos líneas, solos, e historia de fondo; además de los promovidos, Mike y Brittany. *Es una "borracha feliz". (Blame It On The Alcohol) *Es el personaje favorito de Jane Lynch. *Es la única de las chicas de New Directions originales que no ha mantenido algún tipo de relación con Puck. *A pesar de que el personaje de Tina ya no tartamudeé Jenna Ushkowitz de todos modos aún lo hace frecuentemente. *Dice que sus padres la aman y apoyan respecto a lo que quiere ser cuando crezca. (Hold On To Sixteen) *Es la unica chica que sabido mantener una relacion hasta el final de temporada. *Le gusta jugar'' 'Angry Birds'.'' *Es la única chica que por ninguna circunstancia ha dejado al coro. *Perdió su virginidad con Mike. *El Director Figgins le tiene miedo, ya que cree que ella es un vampiro. Tina se aprovecha de esa situación para conseguir lo que ella quiera. Incluso usa colmillos falsos para asustar a Figgins. (Theatricality / Asian F) *En Journey, confesó que antes de unirse al club, solo tenia dos amigos en facebook, sus padres. *Hasta el episodio The Spanish Teacher, junto a Rachel, Finn, Will y otros, había aparecido en cada uno de los episodios de la serie. Siendo éste el primero en el que no aparece. *Sebastian dijo en On My Way que Tina se había enfermado de gripe. Mas tarde la vemos en la boda de Rachel. *Toca el piano. Esto se demuestra por que tocó en la canción original Trouty Mouth. *Roz la llamó pelicula de terror asiatica. *Suelen llamarla Asiatica N° 1. *Es el único miembro femenino de New Directions que nunca dejó el club. *Ella siempre ha participado de una canción en las Seccionales. *Los tres episodios donde ella obtuvo un solo fueron escritos por Ian Brennan. *Es una de las voces favoritas de Amber Riley. Relaciones Artie Abrams Tina y Artie eran amigos mucho antes de unirse al Glee Club. Luego de ver la hoja de inscripciones para el coro, es Tina quien lo ayuda a anotarse, ya que el no alcanzaba a la cartelera por estar en silla de ruedas. Luego de unirse al coro, Artie y Tina comenzaron a mostrar atracción mutua, donde Tina mostraba un enorme respeto por el hecho de que Artie sea una persona discapacitada. Artie, por su parte, sentía que tenia algo en común con Tina por su tartamudez. Cuando los chicos del coro son obligados por el Sr. Schuester a pasar toda una semana en sillas de ruedas, el respeto de Tina crece aún más, y ambos tienen una cita, la cual termina en un beso. Luego del beso, Tina admite que su tartamudez es falsa, lo cual desilusiona mucho a Artie, quien se enoja, y termina con la relación. Más tarde, parece ser que ambos se han quedado como amigos, y no parecen haber rencores entre ambos. Aunque poco después, Artie se pone un poco sexista y no la trata bien, lo cual colma la paciencia de Tina, quien lo enfenta, y el reconoce su mal comportamiento, y luego hacen las paces y se besan por segunda vez. thumb|left|126pxEn la segunda temporada, se revela que Tina y Artie terminaron durante el verano, y ella comenzó a salir con Mike Chang. Ella dice que Artie era un mal novio, quien solo quería ver "Coming Home" cada vez que salían. También dijo que el no la llamó por varias semanas, a lo cual Artie se defiende débilmente diciendo que fue porque hubo una maratón de Halo. Odiando el hecho de que perdió a Tina, Artie juró que encontraría una forma de recuperarla. Más tarde, sin embargo, Artie se enamora de Brittany, y ve que Tina está muy bien con Mike, por lo cual parece haberla olvidado, y ahora son amigos. Esta pareja es conocida como 'Tartie' o 'Artina' entre los fans. Kurt Hummel Tina finge ser la novia de Kurt en el episodio "Preggers" para evitar que el padre de Kurt descubriera que su hijo es gay. Aunque no fue una verdadera relación, ambos parecen ser buenos amigos. Mike Chang En la segunda temporada, Tina comenzó a sentirse atraída por Mike durante el Campamento Asiático, donde ambos eran los encargados de enseñarle artes a los niños asiáticos aficionados a la tecnología. Tina se encontró atraída hacia Mike al ver sus espectaculares abdominales, los cuales mostró durante su baile en una canción. Esto resultó en que ambos comenzaran a besarse frente a todos los niños. Cuando regresaron al colegio, el chimentero Jacob Ben Israel intentó confirmar su relación, pero ellos lo acusaron de racista por creer que están juntos solo porque ambos son asiáticos. Sin embargo, cuando se van caminando, no se dan cuenta que aún los estaban filmando y se toman de la mano, confirmando así su relación. thumb|leftEn el episodio Duets, Tina anima a Mike a cantar un solo con ella, generalizando la seguridad de Mike al cantar frente a todos En el episodio Special Education, Tina pensó que Mike la engañaba con Brittany porque estaban pasando mucho tiempo juntos. Aunque al final se descubre que no había pasado nada, y solo pasaban tiempo juntos porque eran los encargados de hacer la coreografía para New Directions para las Seccionales. Tina y Mike son conocidos como "Mina", "Chang-Chang" o "Tike" tina-3x20-tina-cohen-chang-30899950-640-360.jpg tina-as-rachel-3x20-tina-cohen-chang-30935915-720-404.png Tina-Cohen-Chang-tina-cohen-chang-17143979-360-480.jpg Tina-Cohen-Chang-tina-cohen-chang-18449342-308-358.jpg Tina-Cohen-Chang-tina-cohen-chang-24254537-900-505.jpg Tina'sYellowDress.png tina-tina-cohen-chang-30789005-781-449.jpg tina-tina-cohen-chang-30789051-510-383.jpg tina-tina-cohen-chang-30853367-500-340.gif tumblr_m0knhnri2A1r8g8ga.gif 355;_Tina_Cohen-Chang.png Glee212-926.jpg img-thing2.jpg 06_f_t_.jpg Bpt-tina-scan.jpg glee-jenna-ushkowitz-tina-cohen-chang.jpg Glee-Promo-artie-and-tina-11373560-1065-60.jpg headshot_large.jpg n4d94693c3c0f9_large.png Tina3.jpg Tina_gaga.jpg tina_nightgown.png Tina-Cohen-Chang-tina-cohen-chang-18449349-900-50.jpg Tina-Cohen-Chang-tina-cohen-chang-24254538-500-37.jpg Tina-mike.jpg Tina-nationals-tina-cohen-chang-30853339-500-240.gif tina-tina-cohen-chang-30789067-390-619.png tumblr_lhtukhTc0u1qd31swo1_400.png tumblr_lq5cad8vLy1r1cd52o1_r1_500.gif tumblr_m2qwl4hqs11r7vram_1_.gif Canciones Interpretadas 'Solos' Primera Temporada: ' 01 i k a g.png|'I Kissed a Girl' (Pilot)|link=I Kissed a Girl 02 t.PNG|'Tonight' (Preggers)|link=Tonight 03 t c.jpg|'True Colors' (Hairography)|link=True Colors ' Segunda Temporada: 04 g t k.jpg|'Getting to Know You' (Auditions)|link=Getting to Know You 05 m f v.jpg|'My Funny Valentine' (Silly Love Songs)|link=My Funny Valentine 06 f t r.jpg|'I Follow Rivers' (A Night Of Neglect)|link=I Follow Rivers Tercera Temporada: 545719 349960761725301 171736566214389 935196 1279253538 n.jpg|Because You Loved Me (Props) abc.png|ABC (Hold On To Sixteen) 'Solos (en un dúo o un grupo)' Segunda Temporada: 02 dueto.jpg|'Sing!' (Mike) (Duets)|link=Sing! 01 d d a o.jpg|'Dog Days Are Over' (Mercedes) (Special Education)|link=Dog Days Are Over Tercera Temporada: '' 04 Dueto.jpg|'L-O-V-E' (Mike) (Heart)|link=L-O-V-E Tumblr_m45vo3y7en1qgkj12o1_500.jpg '' 'Solos (En Un Número Grupal)' Primera Temporada: Segunda Temporada: Segunda Temporada: Cuarta Temporada: Frases Artie: ¡Estaba planeando una maratón de Halo, mujer! Tina: Y luego cuando finalmente nos vimos, todo lo que querías hacer era ver Coming Home... una y otra y otra vez. Mike: ¿Normal? ¿Que quieres decir? Salimos anoche... Tina: A comer comida china... con tu mamá. ¡Todo lo que hacemos es comer comida china con tu mamá! Mike: Aqui vamos... :Will: Tenemos una la semana para cambiar las cosas. Si hay alguien aquí que no quiera dar su mayor esfuerso es momento de levantarse en estos momentos e irse. :(Tina se levata y se va) :Finn: Whoa, whoa Tina que estas haciendo? :Tina: ustedes no me nesecitan sigan sin mi. :Rachel: Tina, tu no lo entiendes yo te nesecito. :Tina: porque arruinaste tu audicion? no significa que por eso merescas el solo de las nacionales quiza el reto de nosotros tambien quiera uno. :Rory: yo deseo tener uno antes de que me deporten :Sugar: yo tambien quiero uno aunque no sepa cantar. :Mike: Tina, Rachel es de ultimo año. :Tina: Al igual que tu pero puedo apostar que lo unico que aras es un baile en el fondo con Brittany, los demas tambien Importamos :Will: Tina, talvez no simpre consigas todos los solos pero No por eso Significa que no seas una pieza importante por eso te puse a cargo de los Vestuarios. :Tina: Wow! como si eso fuera un premio, Quieren Utileria? pues yo soy utileria humana y estoy harta de eso! :Sue: date buelta y tranquilizate asiatica numero uno. :Tina: Mi nombre es Tina. Tina Cohen-Chang! :Sue: Ella no es la que solia tartamudear?|dicho por= Tina a New Directions|referencia= ''Props ''}} Galería tumblr_ltwch94PXE1qhzrgwo1_500.jpg Tina-vampire.jpg Tina-to_sir.jpg Tina-Cohen-Chang-tina-cohen-chang-18449349-900-507.jpg TinaCohenChangSeason3.jpg tina-cohen-chang-mobile-wallpaper.jpg Tina_Singing_I_kissed_a_Girl.png tina_cohen_chang_by_michelle_chen.jpg tina_bluedress.png Jenna-ushkowitz.jpg Jenna Ushkowitz (Tina Cohen-Chang).jpg Cheerleader_Tina.png 38355173.jpg 834FC8BA_7396_4377_90BF_4043DEAE306E_extra.jpg_510_383_p_xeles.jpg 250px-Tina_Cohen-Chang.png _Tina_Cohen-Chang.jpg 04 g t k.jpg 06 f t r.jpg Tina-Cohen-Chang-tina-cohen-chang-18449345-510-383.jpg Tina-Cohen-Chang 300.jpg TinaMichael.jpg Glee-girl.jpg Dream-On-artie-and-tina-12435839-1280-720.jpg SillyLoveSongsEp.jpg Tina mike at prom.jpg Yes-No.jpg 02 t.PNG 03 t c.jpg 04 Dueto.jpg 04 g t k.jpg 05 m f v.jpg 06 f t r.jpg 250px-Tina Cohen-Chang.png 38355173.jpg 834FC8BA 7396 4377 90BF 4043DEAE306E extra.jpg 510 383 p xeles.jpg Cheerleader Tina.png Glee-Promo-artie-and-tina-11373560-1065-600.jpg Glee-girl.jpg Glee tartie kiss.jpg IKissedAGirl.PNG Jenna-ushkowitz.jpg Jenna Ushkowitz (Tina Cohen-Chang).jpg Material girl.jpg MyFunnyValentineTinaSLS.jpg Rachel-tina-brittany-youcantstopthebeat.jpg S02e01-auditions-tina-mike.jpg TPPP01Jacob-Mike-Tina.jpg Tina-Cohen-Chang-tina-cohen-chang-18449345-510-383.jpg Tina-Cohen-Chang-tina-cohen-chang-18449349-900-507.jpg Tina-Cohen-Chang 300.jpg Tina-cohen-chang-mobile-wallpaper.jpg Tina-true colors.jpg Tina-vampire.jpg TinaCohenChangSeason3.jpg TinaMichael.jpg Tina Cohen-Chang.jpg Tina Singing I kissed a Girl.png Tina bluedress.png Tina cohen chang by michelle chen.jpg Tina singing Dog Days.JPG Tinacry.jpg Tumblr kvfwp8rMVm1qavmbho1 500.png 314916_458582210848116_2074988341_n.jpg Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Estudiantes del McKinley High Categoría:Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Miembro de los Cerebritos Categoría:Asiáticos Categoría:Miembro del Booty Camp Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Chicas de New Directions Categoría:Ex-Miembros del Equipo de Fútbol Categoría:Novia de Mike Categoría:Ex-Miembros de The Troubletones Categoría:novia de arti Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Estudiantes del McKinley High Categoría:Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Miembro de los Cerebritos Categoría:Asiáticos Categoría:Miembro del Booty Camp Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Chicas de New Directions Categoría:Ex-Miembros del Equipo de Fútbol Categoría:Soltera Categoría:Ex-Miembros de The Troubletones Categoría:novia de arti